When Butterflies Are in Love Do They Get Humans in Their Tummy?
by Kal-El Fornia
Summary: Taking a lesson out of Motomiya Jun's school of building healthy relationships, Miyako remains steadfast in her daily routine of following Ishida Yamato around without his knowledge. It's a happy little date in her delusional mind, or at least it was until the moment that Ken shows up, declaring his love.


This is my one-shot based off of a challenge from **the alpha phoenix** in the forum, '**The Forest of Irrelevant Road Signs**'. The challenge was to write a story with Miyako and Yamato (I cheated a bit) using the prompt '**When butterflies are in love, do they have humans in their tummy?**'. Here is my attempt and I hope to see you readers at the forum. The fanfiction link is: **/forum/The-Forest-of-Irrelevant-Road-Signs/141504/**

P.S. I did go a bit...weird with this. Crack-fic style weird.

Quote of the day:

_**"The girl was walking alone that night. Then suddenly a man appeared and confessed his love to the girl. I believe you call these people 'stalkers'?"  
— ****Rem**, Death Note_

* * *

It was a wonderful time for Miyako and the love of her life, one Ishida Yamato, in the Digital World that day. She felt like a fairy tale princess and it was the most perfect and magical date that she had ever had in her entire life. Or at least it would have been if she and Yamato were actually alone together...or even on a date...or even within a hundred feet of one another.

As most of her 'dates' with Yamato turned out, he had no clue that she was even there, and Miyako was watching him with a pair of binoculars (a gift from Jun!) from a good distance away. Everyone had decided to make it to the Digital World for a good time and a good way to spend the Fourth of July, which didn't really matter to any of them since they were Japanese, but Mimi had insisted that they all celebrate it as an excuse for a day to go out, and also since as a New Yorker, the older teenager was obligated to honor the United States military-industrial complex.

It didn't really matter to be honest since Miyako usually agreed that whatever Mimi wanted to do was awesome since Mimi was one girl who knew how to live her life and have a blast doing it, and that was what had first inspired her to take up her trusty binoculars that had long ago allowed her relationship with Yamato to blossom into the fairy story that it currently was. Of course, Hikari had told her in a discussion one day that it was in no uncertain terms that breaking into Yamato's apartment while he was gone to smell his dirty laundry and put on his underwear was creepy, but it was long ago that Miyako had decided not to let Hikari's judgments change the way she spent her Tuesday nights.

It was true...she and Yamato were in love. Well, except for the fact that the rock star had sneaked off to spend some alone time with his girlfriend Sora. It was a test of their bond, Miyako told herself as she watched the couple nap together under the shade of a tall tree, the leaves obscuring their vision so that they would not have been able to see her if they had looked up and over at the rocky ledge that she had been watching them from. One day Yamato would dump Sora and whisk her off her feet! One day he would reveal that the only reason he had dated Sora was to test her devotion to him, and on that wonderful wonderful wonderful wonderful wonderful wonderful wonderful day, they would finally be together, just as destiny had already decided for them.

"What are you doing?"

Being taken out of her daydream by the sudden voice that came from behind her, Miyako shot straight up and hid her binoculars behind herself as she turned around. To her surprise, Ken was standing before, face somewhat perplexed at her sight, but mostly seeming just happy to see her.

"I was looking for you since I saw you split off from the group a while back," Ken gave a smile as he spoke, apparently not noticing what Miyako was hiding behind her back, "I brought you something."

Miyako turned her head to take just one wistful stare into Yamato's direction, before she just sighed and placed her attention back on Ken. "Oh yeah? What is it?"

Ken's smile grew softer and lessened just a little, but not in sadness, instead as if in awe that the most wonderful person to ever exist was standing just in front of him. "I found this rose," he said, producing the flower that he had been hiding until just this very moment, "and it reminded me of you. I see so much darkness and pain in this world, but when I first saw this rose, I remembered that there was beauty here too, even amidst all the sadness. In a way, I think the same when I look at you, Miyako."

Not having paid attention to anything that Ken had said, Miyako just grabbed the flower from him and waved it off disissively. "Yeah, thanks. It looks delicious, Ken."

Ken gave Miyako a blank stare since despite his bold declaration of love, the girl seemed more bored than anything else. He cleared his throat, hoping to have the courage to fully go on with what he had spent the last two months planning. "Miyako," he spoke softly as he stepped forward and clutched her hand that wasn't holding onto the rose he had given her, "what do you know about love?

The lavender haired girl responded by looking away and giving a pensively dreamy sigh, as if content to lean back against a tree while the gentle breeze of time brought her and her love closer together, and Ken's eyes widened in hope that he had finally gotten through to her. Like he thought, she did indeed feel as fulfilled inside as being in love could make her, but only because the moment that she had looked away was the same moment that she thought she heard Yamato heartily laugh in the distance.

"I know that I feel like a butterfly," Miyako drawled, eyes shining with images of a blond haired teenager in her mind, "a butterfly who has humans in her tummy."

Ken inched closer to her. "Then maybe you want to release that butterfly? Maybe it might be time to let your love be known?"

Miyako finally looked back at Ken, and after gaping in a moment of surprise, she realized that he was right. She gulped, ready to take that final plunge. "Are you sure, Ken?"

Ken's felt like he was about to have a heart attack at the way that the girl who had forever haunted his dreams, his everything, leaned in closer to him. "Of course, my dearest Miyako."

Miyako began grinning as she then pulled away from Ken when the latter had leaned forward to kiss her, and she tossed the flower that Ken had given her off to the side as she prepared to then make her way over to Yamato. "Hey, Yamato-san!" the girl yelled, not noticing the way that Ken was about to start crying, "Let's make out!"

* * *

**Check out the forum!**


End file.
